


Improbable

by prettybirdy979



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock stared at the dog.</p>
<p>The dog stared back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improbable

**Author's Note:**

> For the Transformation Square in my trope bingo. Loads of handing waving here because I can't be bothered to create more of an AU than I already have.

Sherlock stared at the golden dog that had been sitting in John’s seat when he returned home.

The dog stared back.

Something about that stare struck Sherlock as being wrong. He didn’t know much about animal behaviour but he was fairly sure dogs don’t stare. Not like that at least. Combined this oddest, with the mystery of the dog being in the flat in the first place and Sherlock was staring in the hope it made this situation make more sense.

The dog moved it’s head a tiny bit and something clanged.

‘Tags!’ Sherlock declared and lept out of his seat and knelt before the dog. He reached for it’s collar and a tiny whine escaped it. ‘Sorry.’ He muttered as he realised there was no collar. Before he could to begin to doubt his senses, his hand found a metal chain which had a pair of dog tags- human ones- on it. Confused, he turned the tag over and read the name.

_John Watson._

‘Improbable.’ He whispered and looked into the now familiar blue eyes.

John whined.

*********

It had taken ten minutes of pointing out features that John and the dog in their flat shared for the dog to finally dart into the bathroom and for John to come out with hastily thrown clothes on.

Sherlock barely let him sit down before he started asking questions. ‘How did you do it?’

‘I’m not sure.’ Sherlock sighed. ‘Honestly, I don’t know how it works, it just does.’

‘Were you born with it?’

‘No. There was this book when I was in Uni- my girlfriend found it- all about magic and animals. We thought it would be funny to read it and do what it said, it was a hell of a lot more fun than studying. Only everything that it said would happen and my girlfriend got freaked out. I, ah...I didn’t.’

Sherlock’s eyes lit up. ‘Where is the book?’

‘My girlfriend burnt it when she left me. Said it was dangerous.’ John’s tone said exactly how stupid a thought he thought that was.

Sherlock made a noise of agreement. ‘You remember how to do it though.’

John shook his head. ‘I’m not teaching you.’

Sherlock stare said he was. John’s sigh agreed with him but indicated it might take a couple of days.

*********

Four days and two lessons later, John returned from getting the shopping to find a smug looking black cat sitting on the sofa.

‘Oh well done. How much of what I left you do you need to read before you got it to work?’ Sherlock’s meow somehow conveyed the fact he had barely read anything and how stupid was John to think he needed to read anything.

‘Of course.’ John said, putting the milk in the fridge and coming to sit in his chair. ‘I suppose you didn’t bother reading the last pages.’

Sherlock’s meow agreed with him.

‘So how are you going to turn back then?’

The look of horror was unsuited to a cat’s face.

*********

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Sherlock berated himself. John might have included too much unnecessary detail in the earlier pages but he had given Sherlock everything for a reason, much as the man...cat...was loath to admit it.

Thoughts of spending his life as a cat hit Sherlock and irrational as it was, Sherlock started to panic. He looked over at John, only to find the man had vanished while he was thinking.

Before he could panic more, there was a meow from beside him on the sofa. Sherlock turned to see a golden cat with John’s eyes sitting there. He meowed angrily because John hadn’t mentioned he could become more animals than a dog. John, as usual, ignored him; instead moving to sit behind Sherlock.

He slowly started to groom Sherlock with his tongue. A part of Sherlock wanted to protest but the grooming felt good and he started to relax, lying down so John could get better access. He felt the press of John’s body as he licked harder.

Sherlock’s eyes slipped close. John nudged him slightly and then he was falling.

His eyes flew open and he flung his hands out to catch himself, his wrists crying out in pain at the impossible physics of his fall. He looked down at his human hands, and reveled in the pain.

He heard an unusual crunching noise beside him and looked up to see John in his human form, naked but for the Union Jack pillow in his lap.

‘Relaxation turns you back.’ Sherlock stated.

‘It helps. There is a trick to it but you can trick your mind into shifting back if you relax then panic.’

Sherlock nodded. ‘Logical. The mind prefers it’s natural shape.’

John stared. ‘You did not just apply logic to this.’ At Sherlock’s smirk, he used the pillow to whack Sherlock on the head.

Sherlock hissed.


End file.
